Situations frequently arise when a vehicle owner needs to access portions of a motor vehicle over the fender. For example, there may be a need to inspect or service the engine, a need to reach into the cargo bed, or a need to reach up to the overhead cargo racks. In this regard, larger automotive vehicles, such as for example, vans, sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks, generally have high ground clearance and high uppermost height of the fenders. This height may result in inconvenience and/or difficulty for a person who is standing on the ground to access parts of the motor vehicle over the fenders. Some pick-ups have a step formed in the fenders on one side of the wheel well; some vehicles have running boards, and some vehicles have a step at the bumper. However, these provisions do not assist a person in accessing areas over the fenders directly above the wheel wells. Because of this, a person who needs to access parts of the motor vehicle over the fenders and above the wheel wells may need to utilize some object to stand upon, if one can be found.